


God's request

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's journey in the world of pokemon has been a long and strange one. He knows it can only get stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's request

There was a saying that the righteous were able to summon the god’s presence. Somehow Kakashi felt that he was not worthy of their presence. But yet there he was. With an incarnation from the gods when he was far from the meaning of a righteous man.

He was a sinner and he knew it. But the god that had came to his assistance. Kakashi could admit a little fascination. More than a little fascination. Was he dreaming? A legend had come to his assistance. Had come to save him when he was the furthest from righteous or godly.

“Stop moving.” The gentle voice said and Kakashi turned to see blue eyes watching him. “You aggravate your wound.” The tails moved, a soft waving movement and the small temple felt warmer.

“Lots of things will get aggravated.” Kakashi muttered as he peered past the golden head to the rain that poured outside. “Once I don’t touch your tails I’m safe right?" The incarnation of Ninetails grinned and Kakashi scoffed. “That doesn’t sound too comforting.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Well you have to be the first one that is so suspicious.” Ninetails laughed. The tails moved again, heavy in volume. “Usually there is plenty of praise and thanks.”

“Usually you rescue those who worship you and revere you.” Kakashi answered. He took a chance and stoked the pokemon’s back. “Not that you don’t deserve reverence. You’re exquisite.”

“Yes we are.” Ninetails answered. They turned their head back to the outside. “As are you.”

“I’m nothing special.” Kakashi chuckled. “A washed up trainer travelling.”

“Former champion.” Ninetails answered and Kakashi's gaze locked onto the back of Ninetails’ head. “Your exploits are known far and wide.”

“How did you know?” Kakashi asked.

“Because we watched you every step of the way.” Ninetails turned back to meet his gaze and Kakashi scoffed at the tongue that rolled out. “You’re talented in your own way.”

“There is something wrong me talking to a pokemon like this.” Kakashi muttered. “And it replying.”

“Those who serve are different from those who are sacrificed.” Ninetails chuckled before they turned back to the world outside. “You’ve done fine Kakashi.”

“Do I know you?” Kakashi questioned. He could not remember meeting a vulpix in his life. In fact, there should be no reason for a Ninetails to know his name god or not.

“Somewhat.” Was the answer. Kakashi sat back as the fox moved, fur glowing as the fox considered him. “Or at least. Sometime.”

“What does that mean?”

Kakashi watched the tails move, wrapping around the god’s body in one movement before the body changed. Face shrinking. Limbs growing and fur vanishing. “It means…” A boy. The fox’s voice said. “That we have watched you long before we were sacrificed.”

Sacrificed? Kakashi watched the fox’s face become a vaguely familiar one. He knew that whiskered face. At least know he knew why the Ninetail’s eyes were blue instead of hellfire.

“You.” He breathed.

“Hello.” The boy answered amused. “It’s been a while since you saw me last Kakashi.”

“But you were human!”

“No I had always been chosen to be for the gods.” The boy. No Naruto pressed his hand to his chest as his tails swished behind him in turmoil. “I was always meant to be the mouthpiece of the varied gods.”

“Oh my gods.” Kakashi wheezed.

“I had been born with it. Some thought it a curse but I always knew my fate.” Naruto smiled. “And you helped me, thank you.”

Kakashi dimly remembered the kid he had seen back in a village far away and long ago. A big smile and fragile heart peering through way too old eyes. It had been a whim. No he had seen promise and the future but he had walked away, left that place and continued on.

And here now was a god.

“How?” He croaked. “And why did you save me?”

Naruto hummed before he looked away. “Well. I guess it is because you wanted someone to. And I’m that someone. Another reason would be, it is not yet your time.” Lightning flashed illuminating the small temple.

“Not my time?” Kakashi asked. “They chose that as well?”

“Not us.” Naruto shrugged. “I don’t presume to question that old granny without a good reason.”

“Am I dead?” Kakashi asked.

“Not yet.” Naruto hummed as he glanced back outside. “But your time with them is up.”

That certainly explained the chain of events back then. Kakashi sighed and pressed his injured ankle and ignored the pain he felt. “What now?”

“We have a mission for you.” Naruto answered. “You can choose whether to accept or not.”

“If I say no will I see you again?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto hesitated. His features dimmed and Kakashi got his answer before the boy answered. “No.” He said softly.

“If I say yes will I see you again?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes.” Naruto responded.

“Is it another journey?” Kakashi questioned.

“Yes, but it is unlike any journey you’ve been on before. This will make your journey to champion look easier than that time you taught me.” Naruto grinned his teeth flashing in the darkness. “Simply put. It’s a journey like hell but this time with the help from the gods.”

“Sounds good” Kakashi answered glibly. “Do I get you for a companion?”

“Sort of.” Naruto answered. His eyes twinkled in mirth. “Are you ready to answer?” The thunder rolled and lightning flashed but Kakashi focused his gaze on the boy facing him. Back then, Naruto had been a kid. A cute one at that but things were different now.

“Can I use your tails as a pillow?” Kakashi asked and Naruto laughed.

“Is that a yes?”

“Well it certainly is not a no.” Kakashi pointed out. He squeezed his ankle to remind himself he was not asleep and resolved himself. He sent a pray of apology to those he knew would be waiting for him. He was always so very late. But this time. He had the feeling they would understand his excuse, welcome it even. “So where do we go first?”


End file.
